


鸢尾花

by KrrrMori



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrrMori/pseuds/KrrrMori
Summary: 成为帝国外交大使的洛廉兹与帕迈拉国王库罗德在芙朵拉首饰见面了。
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	鸢尾花

洛廉兹知道他会再见到库罗德，可他没想过会是在这种情况下再会。芙朵拉外交大使双手攥得紧紧放在膝盖上，面前是帕迈拉的新任国王。他还没想好要用什么表情去面对曾经的同学，在战场上他们针锋相对过，事实上再之前，在加尔古·玛库求学的时候，他们二人之间的气氛也是剑拔弩张的……不，那时或许只是洛廉兹单方面的针对。

自从库罗德在迪亚朵拉败退之后他就消失在了世人的视线中，销声匿迹，艾黛尔贾特对此倒是乐见其成——他太过聪明，留在芙朵拉后患无穷，假如不能杀掉的话就这么离开反而对所有人都好。

“好久不见啊，洛廉兹。”库罗德轻松地笑笑，打破了房间内尴尬的沉默。洛廉兹扶住额头，嘴角浮起一丝尴尬的苦笑：“这么说，库罗德果然不是你的真名。”一个陈述句。在此之前他从未听说过帕迈拉国王就是库罗德，或许有些猜测，但真相还是太过离谱。

库罗德，或者帕迈拉国王加里德，大大方方地摊开手承认了这件事。“利用公事叙旧的时间也够长了，还是谈谈两国建交的事情吧？剩下的话就留到晚饭再说也不迟。”

会谈进行得很顺利，如今芙朵拉已经不存在什么教会和神，和帕迈拉在信仰上的分歧自然不复存在。库罗德抬眼看了看正研究面前文书的洛廉兹，他睫毛低垂，遮住了同样是鸢尾色的眼瞳。库罗德手臂上的伤又开始灼烧般隐隐作痛——是在迪亚朵拉时洛廉兹的魔法留下的痕迹，匆忙的离去让他没有及时治疗的余裕，末世烈焰在库罗德的皮肤上刻下胜者的烙印，直至今日。

洛廉兹的指节轻轻叩了叩桌面，唤回走神国王的意识，双方各自在和平协议上签下名字。

顺利得不可思议，但这也是大势所趋，凡人的命运在失去神后久违地结合为了一个共同体，谋求双赢是艾黛尔贾特的愿望也是库罗德的愿望，大概？洛廉兹想。他从未看透过库罗德的内心，习以为常的猜忌并不能让他更了解这个男人。

签署和平协议后的晚餐人并不太多，只有大使和国王以及他们的随从。

又是尴尬的沉默。

洛廉兹端起面前的酒杯轻轻抿了一口，蜜酒的醇香在口中蔓延开来。他想起他们也曾经普通地交谈过，在他转入黑鹫学级的前一夜。库罗德只是觉得惋惜，并没有挽留的意思，他清楚凭自己留不下洛廉兹，也无法阻拦他追寻更强的道路……金鹿或许并不是他成为真正贵族的一个好的地方。

“艾黛尔贾特将贵族制度废除了，你想成为真正贵族的目标不就不会实现了吗？”库罗德托着腮看着洛廉兹，突然开口。洛廉兹从鼻孔里轻轻哼了一声：“即便如此我也是古罗斯塔尔的骄傲……新的制度下凭借自己的能力获得了官员的职位。我并不会有什么不满，不配称为贵族的人因为这个制度也全部消失了，而真正的贵族依旧能获得赏识。”

“嗯——这样啊。”库罗德看起来并不打算对洛廉兹这番话发表什么评价，他看向外交大使的翠绿眼睛深邃如海，嘴角的笑意不达眼底，看不透在想些什么。

洛廉兹想说些什么却又不知道如何开口，是说他曾经错误地怀疑了库罗德？还是说自己就知道他不会死在异国他乡？亦或是其他不便言说的心绪……蜜酒一杯接一杯地下肚，他脸上浮起酡红，声音也染上一丝醉意。一旁的侍从试图阻拦也被洛廉兹推了回去，很难看见芙朵拉的外交官这样失控的状态，漫长的七年时间里他至少学会了把过多的情绪藏起来，而不是像现在这样放纵自己。

侍从们半是强迫半是劝说地将洛廉兹架回了房间，在他彻底失态之前。

洛廉兹静静地呆坐了一会，在床头摸索着掏出保养皮肤用的油脂，手指探向身后，指尖挤入甬道，重复过这动作多次的手指顺畅地张开了穴口，隔着柔软内壁按压在前列腺上。

洛廉兹把脸埋在松软的枕头里，舒服地发出满足的叹息。

供二人休息的房间像在大修道院学习时只隔了一道墙，库罗德轻松就从窗户翻进了隔壁的房间。

“哦……看样子我来得不是时候？”库罗德完全没有撞见别人隐私的自觉，抱着双臂靠在窗前发出促狭的笑。与他预想的不一样，对方并没有尖叫着用火球把他砸出窗外。洛廉兹平静地翻过身收拢双腿，随手在手帕上擦去指尖的粘腻。

“要做吗？”他问。

澄澈的月光洒在窗沿，洛廉兹和库罗德交换了一个带着酒味的吻。“你确实喝得太多了，”库罗德笃定地说，“……居然没让我滚出去？”洛廉兹发出闷闷的轻笑：“七年过去了，我也会成长的。”库罗德亲吻他掌心的薄茧，也许他也醉了，只不过对于这样的邀请，究竟有没有醉又有什么关系呢？

紫发被情欲的汗水黏在脸颊上，洛廉兹顺从地接受库罗德伸进他嘴里的手指，柔软的舌肉包裹住指尖舔吻，抽出时拉出淫靡的细丝。洛廉兹解开库罗德的外衣，亲吻他的喉结、胸口，鼻尖埋入他胯下浓密的毛发。“洛廉兹……”库罗德的喉结上下滚动了一下，他没想到那个骄矜的贵族会做出给自己口交这样的举动，性器半勃着被含入温暖湿润的口腔。洛廉兹抬手将碍事的头发撩到耳后，没有看库罗德的表情，自顾自吞吐了起来。库罗德放松地呼出一口气，手掌放在耸动的紫发上，微微泛红的耳尖从缝隙中露出——果然还是不可能完全不在意的。

灵活的舌尖绕着性器前端打转，偶尔擦过敏感的冠状沟，洛廉兹低着头专心侍弄着，头发垂下搔刮过库罗德的大腿根。“嗯……洛廉兹？”库罗德难耐地哼了一声，洛廉兹吮吸着嘴里的东西，抬眼发出疑问的鼻音，随后了然地将库罗德的阴茎吞入最深处。库罗德在温暖的喉咙里释放了出来，精液顺着紫发贵族的嘴角流下，而后被嫩红的舌扫过，洛廉兹炫耀般伸出舌头展示汪在其中的白浊，缓缓卷回去吞咽下肚。库罗德刚射过的性器在这画面下又挺立了起来，换来身上人的一声低笑。

洛廉兹的膝盖支撑在库罗德的胯部两侧，居高临下地看着库罗德的眼睛，月光从他背后照射过来，透过半敞的丝质衬衫映出劲瘦的腰肢，青年的脸被掩盖在逆光的阴影中，看不清表情。

刚扩张过的穴口湿漉漉地吮着阴茎顶端，手指和性器终究还是不同，洛廉兹咬着唇缓慢往下坐，一点一点接纳着库罗德，发出轻微的鼻音。“嗯……”

库罗德的胸口随着呼吸起伏着，他耐性一向很好，一根筋的贵族似乎总是要与自己对着干，就连性事也执拗地要在他之上——即使这对他来说并不容易。久违的玩心被挑起，库罗德握住洛廉兹的腰，发力往上一顶，好不容易才吞进一半的性器顿时没入那幽深的后穴里。

“……唔嗯♡”

洛廉兹从喉咙里溢出甜腻的鼻音，腰肢向后弓出漂亮的弧度，他稳了好一会才恢复过来，愤恨地掐了一把库罗德腰间的软肉。库罗德的手指被他一根一根掰开，细长的指尖蹭过虎口的烧伤轻轻抚摸，十指相扣，他俯身亲吻那些火焰留下的痕迹。

紧窄的甬道温柔地包裹着性器，洛廉兹握着库罗德的手上下摆动起屁股，抽插间溢出啧啧水声。

“哈啊……嗯……”

穴口嫩红的软肉随着抽动若隐若现，润滑用的油脂被打成细腻的白沫，库罗德顺应洛廉兹的动作挺腰，精准地顶在深处的腺体上。仿佛电流从下身穿过，洛廉兹差点控制不住地软倒在库罗德身上。

库罗德顺势用手肘支起身子，扣着洛廉兹的手腕把他按倒，埋在他脖子处吮出一个淡红的印迹，玫瑰的馥郁钻进库罗德的鼻腔。“差不多也该轮到我来了吧，外交官先生。”

作为回应，白皙的脚腕搭在了库罗德的肩上，圆润的脚趾挑逗般拨动他的耳垂。洛廉兹偏着头用手臂遮住了脸，下半身还因为方才的刺激微微颤抖。库罗德的手抚过枪兵身上纵横的伤疤，最终停留在肩头处圆形的箭疮上，那是在同一天由自己留下的痕迹。

他并没有停下太久，拇指轻轻摩挲过便离开，握住洛廉兹的腰用力操干起来。

“啊……库、库罗德……轻点……哈啊……♡”

每下都重重地顶在腺体上，贵族一向冷静的声音都带上了一丝求饶的哭腔，难得的示弱，洛廉兹只觉得体内的凶器又有胀大的趋势，咬住嘴唇发出破碎的单音。

库罗德弯腰亲吻洛廉兹身上的疤痕，身下动作未停，退出时带出的媚肉透着水亮亮的淫靡的红。

性器碾过敏感点，贵族早已失去了挑逗国王的能力，颤抖着绷紧了脚尖迎来了高潮，稠白的液体随着腰肢起伏洒在了泛红的肌肤上，洛廉兹脸色潮红，喘息着用长腿勾住了库罗德的腰。

库罗德捏住洛廉兹刚射精过的性器用指尖刺激着脆弱的铃口，同时顶弄着内壁微硬的敏感腺体，贵族的细腰像受了什么刺激一样高高弹起。“库罗……库罗德……你！”责怪的话还没有说出口，贵族又陷进了绵长的无精高潮中，快感几乎冲昏他的头脑，洛廉兹的手像溺水者抓住了对他来说唯一的救命稻草，在库罗德的小臂上留下泛红的抓痕，湿漉漉的后穴紧紧吸着库罗德的性器，战桌上的神鬼军师被他吸得缴了械，射在了他的身体里。

库罗德抽出阴茎，俯身亲吻还沉浸在高潮余韵中的贵族，轻轻道：“晚安，洛廉兹。”

次日。

气色很好的大使微笑着向国王为昨夜的醉态道歉，只字未提在房间里的一切，就仿佛那从未发生过——这是两人默契的秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然简体中文圈根本没有人看还是写了*鞠躬*  
> 推也发过，如果想要交流的话欢迎联系我~ Twitter-@KrrrMori
> 
> It says even though no one reads it in Simplified ChineseI’ve tweeted about it, too, so feel free to contact me if you want to communicate  
> (POOR ENGLISH)


End file.
